1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators and scraping devices, and in particular to a combination liquid applicator and scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem in the field of interior and exterior building painting is that of masking portions of the building during painting which are not desired to be covered with paint, such as windows. In particular this problem arises when painting trim surrounding windows wherein the paint applicator must deposit paint immediately adjacent to the glass. The conventional solution to this problem is to cover the areas for which protection is desired with masking tape or, in large surface painting operations such as spray painting, to cover the window completely with paper or plastic affixed by tape or some other means.